


Admirer

by 9r7g5h



Series: 1000 Days of Xena [35]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: Xena has an admirer. One she can't just figure out.





	Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the 'Send a prompt and OTP' things. I know this one isn't that good, but I did my best and that's all I could do.

Xena would never tell anyone, and the few people who knew were sworn to secrecy, but she loved Valentine’s Day. The chocolate, the roses, the overwhelmingly disgustingly sweetness of it all? She honestly loved it, even if she didn’t show it often.

But this year had been weird. Flowers showing up in her office with no sender, cards in the mailbox with no return address, a box of chocolates left with the receptionist as she went to work? Strange little things, and she had no idea who they were coming from. 

And it was pissing her off a bit. She’d been trying to trace the deliveries, had tried contacting the post office, had even threatened the receptionist to get a name before accepting random food. But nothing. She hadn’t been able to figure out the name of her secret admirer, the name of the person sending her stuff for the last week. It’d been one dead end after another. It was strangely personal, how well this person knew her tastes, and it was almost creepy.

But she’d hunted down the exs, had threatened them all into admitting they weren’t the senders, and she honestly couldn’t think who. 

Though, opening the door to the apartment, she had to smack herself, because the answer was kind of obvious. 

She’d been married to Gabrielle for three years now, she could have seen this coming after the number of times she’d threatened to fill her office with flowers one year. Though Xena couldn’t truly complain, considering her secret admirer was waiting. 


End file.
